ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS1E6 Too Hot to Handle
Plot At a warehouse, P'andor is offering $1 million to break open a "safe". Three thugs, Surgeon, Buzz, and Hammer, all show up, but none can open the "safe" - P'andor's suit. He angrily demands the next contestant and Kevin shows up. Kevin absorbs a piece of Taedenite and cuts into P'andor's suit when his Plumbers' badge detects radiation. Kevin leaves and P'andor sends Surgeon, Buzz, and Hammer after him. He fights them and loses his Taedenite sample. Defeated, he runs. Ben and Gwen are searching for the missing aliens when Kevin arrives. He tells them that he's found P'andor and that they don't want to let him out of the armor. Gwen disagrees. Ben steps in and says that they have to investigate. They go to the warehouse and Kevin mentions that P'andor has the Taedenite. Workers are drilling in a mine when P'andor and his thugs arrive. They steal the drill. Humungousaur arrives and is attacked by the thugs. They fight him and the team. Kevin attacks P'andor, but Gwen stops him and says that they should talk to him. She tells P'andor that they want to help him, and he tells her to free him from the armor. Kevin knocks her away, telling her not to. P'andor attacks them. Humungousaur turns into Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur shoots the thugs but accidentally collapses the tunnel. Ultimate Humungousaur holds up the tunnel and Kevin fixes it. P'andor escaped with the drill. Kevin and Gwen argue over what to do with P'andor. Gwen wants to help him and Kevin wants to fight him. Kevin, angry, leaves. The thugs put the Taedenite on the drill and try to open the suit, but it doesn't work. P'andor says that they need Kevin. They drive to his car and attack him, destroying the car. When Kevin comes to, he is in a fenced-in area with P'andor, his thugs, and the Taedenite. The thugs attack him. He absorbs the Taedenite and fights, but they trick him and he opens P'andor's suit. P'andor, a radioactive ghost-like alien, flies out. P'andor celebrates his freedom as Ben and Gwen arrive. Ben tries to transform, but the Ultimatrix won't let him. Gwen tries to talk to P'andor, but he attacks her when the Ultimatrix scans him. Ben turns into Jetray and attacks P'andor. P'andor, who is intangible, isn't affected. Jetray tells P'andor to leave Earth, but P'andor refuses and heads towards a nearby nuclear plant. Jetray follows. Gwen acknowledges that Kevin was right. Jetray wonders how Gwen and Kevin would react to the situation. He decides to use Gwen's approach and transforms. When P'andor approaches the plant, Water Hazard, Ben's Bivalvan form, stops him and tries to convince him to leave. He refuses. Water Hazard and P'andor fight. The workers evacuate the plant as P'andor breaks in. He starts absorbing energy. Water Hazard turns into Big Chill and tries to freeze P'andor, failing. As both can go intangible, they reach a standoff. P'andor damages plant equipment and Big Chill fixes it and then attack. Kevin and Gwen arrive with the suit. Gwen tries to force P'andor into it, but fails. P'andor attacks Gwen, but Big Chill stops him and saves her. Kevin absorbs P'andor's armor to fight him. They enter the reactor and P'andor absorbs energy from it, growing to an enormous size. Kevin tells Gwen to leave, as she is unprotected from the radiation. Kevin and Big Chill fight P'andor. From a control station, Gwen tells Kevin and Big Chill to use the reactor's carbon rods against P'andor. Kevin absorbs the rods and returns P'andor to his original state. Big Chill brings P'andor's suit and turns into Cannonbolt, then Ultimate Cannonbolt. Ultimate Cannonbolt grabs Kevin and P'andor and rolls around while Kevin forces P'andor into the suit, fusing his arms together. Later, the Plumbers take P'andor away to his home planet. En route, the ship is attacked and P'andor is recaptured by Aggregor. Impact *Ben transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur, Water Hazard, and Ultimate Cannonbolt for the first time *P'andor is recaptured *Ben obtains NRG Ultimate Humungousaur.png|Ultimate Hunungousaur|link=Ultimate Hunungousaur Water Hazard.png|Water Hazard|link=Water Hazard Ultimate Cannonbolt.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt|link=Ultimate Cannonbolt Characters Characters *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Workers *Plumbers Villains *Hammer *Surgeon *Buzz *P'andor *Aggregor Aliens *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Jetray *Water Hazard *Big Chill *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Aggregor Arc Category:Alien Debuts